


Dont you love me?

by Bratty_little_kitten



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Might Get Gory, Might not finish, Probably maxvid??, brings up them, first time posting, idk how to tag, mainly danmax, overpowered daniel, please dont read, sucks, tmi, was for an ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratty_little_kitten/pseuds/Bratty_little_kitten
Summary: After Daniels plan is ruined, he then sets out for one camper. Max specifically. He teaches him where his place is and doesn't let him rest until he truly learns who is above him...





	Dont you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks. I don't write alot ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel already has max in his hands but he still wants more....

* * *

* * *

__Max gasped, finally getting a full breath.

He'd been deep throating Daniel for hours it felt like. Only he hadnt been moving. He had just kneeled there, hand behind his back, and keeping daniels cock "warm".

He was too tired to fight. too afraid he would be pushed down again as Daniel got up groaning.

"Ah, that was a good book. I should read it again tomorrow"

He looked up fearfully, frown shaking. He wouldn't say anything in fear but he already knew Daniel would know what he meant. He knew what he feels, felt like, smell like, it was almost creepy but max for some reason.... Liked it.

He felt loved in a weird way. Someone had spent so much time just to see what he was really like. He wouldn't admit it but he had a "crush" On him. And Daniel knew that well.

He would constantly use it against him. Coo things such as "but don't you love me?" With a mocking tone if he wouldn't do something.

Max felt trapped with his interfering feelings and wanting to just get out.

But he crawled anyway to him when he had whistled. Obediently crouching under him, waiting for an order.

He looked up at him, waiting for his second command of the few hours. Only had done 1 and for so long.

His collar was pulled up, the black and blue pattern strangling him almost as Daniel pulled forcefully. He just winced, again, too afraid of saying anything. He started speaking, now excited but not.

"You've been good for quite a while. I see being a cockwarmer is quite the punishment isn't it? Sitting there with only the purpose of your mouth being a dump, Exposed to anything I want to dispose in or on you"

He whimpered but nodded. Remembering almost every night, some not due to the exhaustion, with great detail. Sitting with his legs open for hours, not being able to move up or else he was smacked or worse, the crop.

It would hit above his crack hard, enough for air to vent but not feel in it. He hated that. He always craved for something to be there, in him, thrusting in him and using him. It was all he's worth in Daniels words.

He then continued.

"Today I'm going to give you a treat. You better start behaving or you won't get this again. At least pleasantly."

He was confused on the last part, still tired from the hours of work his jaw faced and only wanting the little rest he could get.

He was then pulled up farther by his hand, choking now. He raised himself up quickly coughing. He couldn't handle that.

"Good boy. Now spread your legs. I want to see how your thighs taste"

He usually wouldn't open his legs, but this was him. Daniel. He spread his legs shyly, hoping he liked the sight of his legs spread and thighs visible, bright orange but brown under the little light there was.

He shaked. Not use to this. Not use to daniels fingers rubbing inside his thigh. Over his legs and in between. He didn't know what to do. He was left there, with Daniel just playing with his thighs slowly and carefully, not being able to do anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. I don't have that much motivation. Can I get some advice maybe?? I' kinda need it.. .


End file.
